Who drugged Kaoru?
by HikaruxHaruhilover
Summary: Someone drugged Kaoru. Everyone at the host club is a witness even Hikaru... Who could of drugged Kaoru? Kyoya? Honey? Hikaru? Mori? Tamaki? Haruhi? Who drugged him?
1. Chapter 1

Hikaru's POV

Could it be? Am I the only one left...? Are my brother and the others gone...? How could this be...? Why is this...? Is this a dream...?

I fell onto the floor. I was in my room. Kaoru pushed me off the bed. I woke up and looked up at Kaoru who was awake.

"Morning sleepy head'

Kaoru said looking at me.

"Ugh... Kaoru... Why'd you push me off the bed?'

I asked standing back on my feet.

"Cause you were yelling and screaming in your sleep for some reason and shaking you didnt wake you up'

Kaoru said yawning and streching.

"Oh...'

I said looking a bit puzzled.

"You were saying something like 'I dont want to be alone! Dont leave me! Dont leave me! I dont want to be alone! Stay with me! Stay with me! why does everyone leave me?!' and then you laughed insanely in your sleep. It scared me... Are you okay Hikaru?'

Kaoru looked conserned. Something must of gone wrong...

"I'm fine Kaoru'

I smiled and hugged my brother and he hugged back.

"Okay. I'm just making sure'

Kaoru smiled back.

"Today we dont have to go to school. Its the weekend. What do you wanna do Hikaru?'

"Can we go for a walk?'

I said letting go of Kaoru.

"Sure'

Kaoru smiled and grabbed my hand.

"We need to get dressed first Kaoru and I need to shower. I smell'

I said smiling as Kaoru let go of my hand.

"Okay Hikaru'

I walked into the washroom with a towel in my hand. I turned on the water and waited for it to heat up and then I closed the shower curtains and turned on the shower head and hopped in. I forgot to close the door though. I grabbed a bar of soap and rubbed it all over my body and rinsed off then I grabbed the shampoo bottle and put some shampoo in my hair and schrubed it all in my hair and then rinsed my hair out. When I was done I stepped out and dried myself off and turned off the shower and the running tap water. I wrapped the towel around my waist and walked back into Me and Kaoru's room and got some clothes, But when I got into the room I saw Kaoru past out on the floor.

"Kaoru!'

I yelled and I ran over to him. I felt Kaoru's forehead and it was warm there were also some weird pills around him... There was also a gun to his head.. Someone forced him to take these pills... They threatned to kill him and me... I grauntee that cause he would never drug himself... Never...  
I have to get him to a hospital now before he dies! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hikaru's POV

I finally made it to the hospital with my brother. I was in the waiting room and my brother was in room 4 getting surgery to remove the pills from inside his stomach.  
Who fucking drugged him?! Thats what I would love to know! I couldnt of been me cause I was showering!  
Ugh! I really hope hes okay...  
when I thought all that the Doctor came out with alot of blood on his hands and his unifrom (doctors wear).

"Your brother wants to see you Mr. Hitachiin'

The doctor said looking at me. I got out of my seat and ran to room 4. When I got into the room Kaoru was hooked up to 15 machines... I looked down at the ground sadly.

"Kaoru... Are you gonna be okay?'

I asked looking at my brother who could barely breathe.  
Kaoru just shook his head. He wasnt so sure weather he would survive this or not. He was in pain.

"H-Hikaru... I-It hurts'

This was in the nightmare I had... I must be having it again! Wake up stupid! Wake up!

"Kaoru! Dont leave me alone! I cant live without you! Stay strong! I dont want you gone!'

I started crying. Seeing him in pain like this was to much for me to bare.

"H-Hikaru... The b-best t-thing for me t-to d-do is pull the plug... It wont hurt me...'

"Dont leave me alone! Dont you dare! Please! I cant take this! I cant stand seeing you like this! You can survive! Please stay strong! Stay strong!'

I was crying so hard I couldnt breathe. The doctor then can in with a form for Kaoru to sign. I looked at it. It was the form for pulling the plug on Kaoru. I ripped it out of the doctors hand I screamed and yelled.

"HES GONNA SURVIVE! HE WILL SURVIVE! HES NOT DYING ON MY WATCH!'

I bahsed the doctor on the head a good 15 times with the clipbored with the paper for Kaoru to sign. The doctor fell to the ground lifeless and Kaoru's eyes widen.

"H-Hikaru!'

I finally reazlied with I was doing but it was to late... The doctor was dead... I shook my head in confusion.

"F-Fine Kaoru! If you want to stop the pain sign the form... I-I'll get another doctor t-to come and give you a needle to stop the pain and have you die...'

I gave kaoru the form and he signed it and another doctor walked in. I glared at her. Kaoru pulled me ontop of him. He had his hands wrapped tight around me hugging me. I was crying and so was he.

"Everyone leaves me! Everyone!'

The doctor gave kaoru the needle and his eyes closed shut and he stopped breathing. I cried harder and laughed insanely as I pride Kaoru's hands off me and walked over to the doctor.

"YOU DID THIS TO HIM! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU KILLED HIM! YOU BASTARD!'

I grabbed the sharpest object in the room and that object was a scaple and sccissors. I stabbed the doctor with them 20 times and she fell to the fall and died. I laughed insanely again.  
But what I realized that this was a dream to. Everything is a dream. I woke up screaming and crying.  
Kaoru was still asleep. I shook him and woke him up. Kaoru opened one eye and moaned.

"What happened Hikaru?'

Kaoru yawned cutely and rubbed his eyes.

"I had a bad nightmare'

I said as I cuddled up to Kaoru.

"Oh. well tell me about it in the morning... I'm really tired. Its midnight'

Kaoru lied back down and so did I but I cuddled Kaoru close. He then drifted off to sleep and so did I. I really hope I dont have a nightmare again. 


	3. Chapter 3

Kaoru's POV

It was morning now but I was still asleep. Hikaru woke me up at midnight last night and I'm still tired. He woke me up from a nightmare he had. Normally I wake him up cause of myself having a nightmare but it was the other way around this time.  
Hikaru then woke up and yawned. Again I'm still asleep.

"Good... Kaoru's still alive. That nightmare was terrifying... I wish I never had that nightmare...'

Hikaru stood up and looked around the room.

"Good. There's no strange pills around and no gun. Everything is normal I better wake Kaoru up. we need to go to school'

Hikaru shook me to get me up. My eyes opened and I sat up.

"Morning Hikaru'

I said smiling. Hikaru smiled back.

"Morning Kaoru. Hey we gotta head to school now'

I nodded and got up to grab my uniform from the closet.

"I'm gonna go shower but your coming in with me... after the nightmares I had your not leaving my sight Kaoru'

I nodded again.

"Okay'

Me and Hikaru headed into the washroom. We undressed together and Hikaru turned on the shower. We both hopped in when the shower was hot enough to go in and we washed our hair and washed our bodies. After we finished what was needed to be done we hopped out and dried ourselves off and Hikaru turned the water off. The both of us then walked out of the washroom and went to our room and got dressed.  
When we got dressed we headed off to school. We were a couple minutes late but who cares if the Boss (Tamaki) yells at us.  
We finally arrived into the Host Club.

"You guys are late!'

Tamaki said looking angered at us for being late.

"Only a couple minutes late boss'

Hikaru sighed with frustration.

"Dont get that way with me Hikaru. It's your fault for being late so you deserve to be scoled at!'

I sighted.

"Boss... Stop blaming this on Hikaru. I was the one who caused us to be late. Hikaru had a nightmare last night and had to wake me up at midnight cause he was scared'

Tamaki looked over at me with a glare.

"Well. Good excuse kind of but I'll accept it for this once but next time your late then you guys are in big trouble'

Me and Hikaru sighed in annoyance. The Boss was so annoying. It wasnt our fault that we were late well actually it was but whatever. We dont care.

"Hikaru. I'll be back I need to use the washroom'

Hikaru nodded at me.

"Be careful'

I nodded and headed to the washroom.  
Some guy with a mask and a bottle of strange pills was in there.

"Hikaru? Is that you?'

Wait? Why would it be Hikaru... He was just in the Host club... I just ignored the fact that the man was standing there and did my business.  
After I got out the man was standing right there near the stall I was in. He was the same height as me and thats all I knew so far.

"Hey. Wanna do drugs with me?'

I looked at him weirdly... His voice sounded like a voice I knew... But whose?

"I.. I dont do drugs sir'

I said sounding nervous. When I said that the guy pulled out a gun and pointed it to my head.

"Take the drugs or I'll shoot!'

I snarled when he said that.

"You wouldn't shoot me'

The man was about to pull the trigger when I said that. I gulped and took the pills that were in his hand and took about 15 of them at once and blacked out and the pill bottle spilled all around me of what was left of the pills. The man disappeared and Hikaru came out of the stall holding a mask that the guy had.

"Oh my god! Kaoru!'

Hikaru ran over to me and shook me five or six times. I was blacked out unable to move. Hikaru was freaking out and crying.

'I need to get him to a hospital before he dies!'

Hikaru thought to himself as he picked me up and ran to the hospital. My breathing was very faint. I was foaming up a bit. It was about 3 minutes before we got to a near by hospital and the doctors took me into a room quickly. Hikaru still continued to cry and freak out. He was scared. He didnt know who done this to me or why they did it but Hikaru was holding the mask... Could it of been Hikaru who drugged me? No it couldn't of been... He loves me... And I love him... He would never think of drugging me... Never... 


	4. Chapter 4

Kaoru's POV

I was laying in the hospital bed after having surgery from getting the pills removed from inside my stomach. The surgery was a sucess but I still hurt after... The pain hurt... Should I pull the plug? Well Hikaru try to stop me from doing so?  
Right when I thought that Hikaru came in with the doctor.

"Kaoru!'

He walked over to me and hugged me and I hugged back. We smiled at eachother but then my smile faded.

"Hikaru... The pains to much.. I'm gonna sigh a contract for the doctors to put me to sleep'

Hikaru knew that by sleep I meant death. His smile faded.

"No! Your not doing this! Your not being putt down like a dog! I need you Kaoru! Without you nothings the same!'

"Look Hikaru! Whould you rather me suffer in pain and die painfully?! Or feel no pain at all and just die?! Which one Hikaru?! Choose!'

Hikaru looked down at the ground not saying anything. I sighed in annoyance.

"I know you dont want either Hikaru but the second choose is better for me... and better for you...'

"BUT SEEING MY OWN FUCKING BROTHER DIE IS WORSE! I DONT WANT YOU TO DIE! I DONT WANT TO BE ALONE! DONT LEAVE ME KAORU! WE PROMISED THAT IF ONE DIES THE OTHER DIES TOO!'

I looked down at the ground and shed a tear.

"I know... Hikaru...'

What Hikaru had noticed after I said that was the doctor holding the slip for the contract to put me to sleep.  
He glared and grab the contract.

"HE'S NOT SIGHING THAT!'

And with the words that he'd said he bashed the doctor on the head 15 times leaving him to suffer in pain and die. Hikaru laughed insanely a bit.

"N-No one will put you to sleep Kaoru...'

I looked away. Hikaru was being rediculous. He needed to be strong. Another doctor then walked in with the needle to put me to sleep.  
Hikaru glared at the doctor and the doctor walked over to me and stuck the needle in my arm and my eyes closed but with my final breath I asked Hikaru

"Why are you holding the mask to the person who drugged me?'

Then I finally died. Hikaru starting crying and glared at the doctor hard.

"YOU BASTARD! YOU DID THIS TO MY BROTHER YOU TOOK HIS BREATH AWAY! YOU FUCKING JERK!'

Hikaru grabbed the sharpest tool he could find and that was a scaple. He gabbed the doctor 20 times in the heart and the doctor died instently. He laughed insanely hard. And then left. He could take what he was facing right now but before he left he said

"rest in peace... Dear brother' 


	5. Chapter 5

Hikaru's POV

Its been 2 days since my brother died. I've been depressed without him. Its not the same. People were asking me where Kaoru was when even I go to the host club and I lie to them and say 'He's been home sick' and left to go to the washroom and cry. The next time I find a sharp object I'm going to cut deep on my arms. I mean deep really deep. I need to figure out who drugged Kaoru... I woke up and yawned. I was in Kaoru's spot. I sighed sadly. I wish he was here beside me right now. I miss him... I stood up and streched. I was still tired. Luckily it was a weekend so I could sleep in. Mom's coming down today. She hasnt been home for 5 months... She must of saw what happened on the news... Kaoru's insedent is on the news and well so is my insane attack with the doctors... Shit... Oh well... I'll explain to mom later... I then went downstairs. The twin maids were cleaning of course.

"Oh. Morning Mr. Hitachiin'

One maid said bowing.

"Morning...'

I sighed. The maid knew something was up.

"Whats wrong Mr. Hitachiin?'

She asked with a puzzled face.

"Kaoru... H-He's gone...'

I tried to stay strong. I tried not to cry but I started crying and I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a sharp object. The maid followed me.

"M-Mr. Hitachiin... W-What are you doing with that knife...?'

She was scared to ask me and I glared at her.

"Go back to cleaning!'

She nodded and went back to cleaning. I ran to the washroom and locked myself in there. I stared at the knife. I raised it to my arm. I was ready to cut till I herd a sound in the kitchen. It sounded like Kaoru screaming... B-But Kaoru's gone... He's gone... I'm still gonna check though... I ran downstairs to where I herd the noise. It was just one of the maids yelling and trying to kill a spider... Sigh. I went back into the washroom and locked the door again. I picked up the knife and began to cut deep in my arm. I left 5 deep cuts. After I finished cutting and ran to my room and put on long sleeves to make sure the cuts werent seen. I then went back to the washroom and hid the knife in the drawer of the sink and walked downstairs. Moms gonna be here within 10 minutes she just texted me. I replied with 'okay' I sighed and sat down on the couch. I turned on the tv and switched over to the dvd player and put in a horror movie called "Stitches" I watched about 10 minutes of it then my mother walked in and I paused it.

"Hey mom...'

I said looking over at her.

"Hello Dear. I saw the news. Sad that your brother died but what was with you in killing the doctors? Your wanted for killing them'

I looked away trying to avoid my mothers face. She was upset and angered with me I could tell and she was also sad cause of Kaoru dying...

"I know... I know that mother...'

I was about to snap but I didnt. I looked back at my mother.

"How long are you staying for?'

She looked at me.

"A few more minutes and I have to head back to France for work again'

I sighed. I had no one no more... No one... Well ehehe. If I go to jail I'll meet more people. People of my kind.

"Okay...'

"Well I better get going now'

I nodded and walked up to her and hugged her and she hugged back. We then let go of eachother.

"Bye mom'

"Bye sweetie'

My mother then left. I sighed. I needed someone with me... I miss my brother. After my mom left I herd a knock on the door.  
I opened it and it was the police. I let them handcuff me and take me to jail. I dont care if I'm arrested right now. I deserve to be in prison. 


End file.
